Waiting at the Lighthouse
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Dawn waits for her love to return from the war no matter how long it will take. Pearlshipping, AU, one shot. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own Pokemon.

**AN: **Hello everyone this Twilight Smash again with a new Pokemon one-shot and this time being my real first pearlshipping fic since I don't count my other one-shot an official pearlshipping story. Enjoy! This is clearly an AU and both Ash and Dawn are about 21 in this.

**

* * *

**

Waiting at the Lighthouse

"_I'll be back Dawn and when I do we'll be married" Ash said while holding his love into his arms on the pier with a beautiful sunset behind them._

_Dawn pulled away slightly to look her lover in his eyes seeing that his auburn eyes were showing that his heart was breaking but still had strength in them. _

"_Ash I love you with all my heart but I wish you didn't have to go" Dawn said, clearly in her voice her heart was breaking to let go of him._

"_I know Dawn I love you too and I don't want to go but I am the only who can stop the war and connect the warring the cities I can't help it I am the chosen one but don't worry I will be back as soon as I can" Ash said sadly at first but perked up at the end of his sentence but he saw that it hadn't reassured her and knew something else was wrong._

"_Dawn is there something else you're worried about?" Ash asked her looking into her eyes. Dawn looked away for a second before returning his look._

"_I'm just worried that something will happen to you or worse you'll find a new love while you're there" Dawn said quietly turning away from his eyes again._

_Ash was shocked that she felt that way he wasn't too shocked that she was afraid that her would lose his life that's a reasonably fear but him finding a new love was just crazy. _

_Ash's eyes changed from shocked to just love and a hint of an amusement; he smiled and embraced Dawn once again in a tight hug._

"_Silly, silly Dawn I could never find another love because you are my other half, you are my light. Ash said lovingly in to her ear and kissed her forehead to reinsure her. "But I can understand why your worried because I share that same fear" Dawn pulled away after he said that with the same look of shocked on her face that Ash had just moments ago._

"_Ash you called me silly but your just as silly as me there's no way I would find someone else because there is no one else its just you and only you" Dawn said with a smile for the first time appearing on her face._

"_I know I'm being silly but if you could do me a favor please?" Ash asked her looking in to her eyes. _

"_Anything" Dawn said._

"_Wait at the lighthouse" Ash said simply. A look of confusion appeared on her face trying to figure out why she wanted her to wait at the lighthouse. Ash seeing the look on her face decided to explain what he meant._

"_I asked for you to wait at the lighthouse so when I come home the first thing I would see is you but if your not waiting there then I know you have found a new love" Ash said with a slight pleading in his voice._

"_Of course Ash I will wait no matter what I will stand at the top of the lighthouse waiting for you to return" Dawn said happily with tears starting to come down._

_Ash knew that she was crying out of love and sadness, he grabbed her chin to have her look at him again and pulled her into a gentle but passionate kiss. They intertwined together becoming one, the kiss becoming deeper. _

_The sound of the horn of the ship broke them apart both looked reluctant to let go of each other. They pulled into one more hug and gentle kiss then broke apart; Ash boarded the ship then turn to face Dawn from the stern of the ship sadness evidence in his eyes._

"_Please Dawn wait at the lighthouse for me to come I promise that I will return" Ash pleaded to her as the ship started to pull out._

"_No matter what I'll wait until my last breath I will wait for you Ash I know you'll return one day!" Dawn yelled the tears falling on her face like a rushing river._

"_I love you Dawn with all my heart and soul!" Ash yelled the ship picking up speed taking him father and father away from his love._

"_I love you too Ash forever!" Dawn yelled back hoping that he would here her. Dawn stood there until the ship disappeared from her sight. The sun had gone down by now and the evening had crept into the sky. Dawn turned from the sea to walk back to her now empty home her heart could be heard breaking._

"_No matter what Ash I'll wait at the lighthouse for you" Dawn softly said to herself knowing that her love could here it._

_Each day Dawn waited at the lighthouse from when the sun rose to when it set no matter what it was like; in sun, rain, sleet, and snow she waited on that lighthouse top for her love to come home._

_Before she knew a year had gone past from that faithful day and her love had not return but she still kept hope in her heart knowing that he would return. Her family and friends tried to persuade her to move on with her life, to find a new love and to give up on Ash coming back but she told them each time that she wouldn't find another love because her love would return._

_The years passed but Dawn still waited for him to return, when 25 years past she received news that Ash was killed on his journey back home but this Dawn didn't listen she still waited knowing that he would keep his promise. _

_As the years past Dawn started to lose her youthful looks and by 50 years she was no longer the young woman she was when her love left, now her eyes had wrinkles around them and her eyes a dark blue now, her luxurious blue hair now a silver gray but still she waited for him but was starting to give up hope._

"_Ash for 50 years I have waited for you to return but still you haven't I thought you were going to keep your promise and we would start a family and grow old together but that wish never came true" Dawn said to the heavens her eyes filling with tears of sadness and anger. She broke down hurt that she waited all this time for him but stopped when she heard a familiar voice next to her._

"_Dawn I never broke that promise" The voice of Ash said now standing next to her. Dawn was in shocked that her long, lost love was standing in front of her looking the same age he was when he left._

"_Ash is that you?" Dawn said quietly fearing that if she talked that he would disappear from her sight. Ash went closer to her and brushed her hair back._

"_Of course Dawn it's me I told you I would come back" Ash said smiling at his aged love._

"_But why are you now appearing to me after all these years after I waited so long for you?" Dawn asked with fear and anger present in her voice._

"_Dawn I have always been with you I just couldn't appear to you until it was your time to join me" Ash told her coming closer to her his hands now coupling her chin._

"_Ash you don't know how much I missed you but I never gave up hope that you would come back you never broke a promise before" Dawn said smiling with her tears starting up again this time not of sorrow but of happiness._

"_Dawn I am truly sorry that I cause you so much pain I wish I could have taken your pain and sorrow away, each time over these long years I yearned to hold you, to kiss you, I would have given anything just to stroke your cheek but I couldn't but lucky it seems to be your time if I can touch you again and you can see me" Ash said his voice and eyes clearly expressing his love for her._

_Dawn heart was ready to explode from what she was feeling that she couldn't contain herself and closed the gap between them and brought him into a passionate kiss. The kiss only lasted minutes but to Ash and Dawn it felt like eternity just being together again after half-century apart. Against her will Dawn was force to pull back to breathe but only pulling away inches so she could still be close to him. _

_After gaining her breathe back she looked her long lost love in his eyes seeing the love he had for her completely in his auburn eyes that she longed for so long. Hardly audible faint words could be heard from her lips._

"_Take me away Ash" Dawn said softly closing her eyes at the same time. Ash smiled closing his eyes as well being his lips only mere centimeters from her._

"_Forever Dawn" Ash answered to her crashing his lips onto hers. Dawn could felt completely different, she felt young again and could feel her body changing but didn't want to end the kiss to look. After a few moments Ash pulled away from the kiss and slightly motioned her to look._

_Dawn was shocked by the sight she was beholding, just not because of her now young body but now she was high above looking down at her aged body at the lighthouse and she could she the look of pure joy on her face._

"_Ready for forever?" Ash asked gentle bringing Dawn back from her thoughts. Dawn smiled and grabbed his hand showing that she was ready._

"_As long as it with you I am always ready" Dawn said her smile never leaving her face. The young lovers intertwined their hands together and flew into the sunset, to the heavens to their forever._

"Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail… Meanwhile these three remain: faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love"

-1 Corinthians 13: 7 and 13

* * *

Wow this is my longest one shot ever but I had to write it. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, I started this right before I had to head to my classes but I had to write it or it would have kept bugging me.

I hope everyone enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing this and almost made myself cry writing this.

Good, Bad, Wonderful, Terrible? Tell me what you think by reading and reviewing but no flames.

Until next time ;)


End file.
